wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Festival
> 9|September ? - September ?, + 1}}|September 10th - September 17th, }} | highlights = | previous = Fireworks Spectacular Kirin Tor Tavern Crawl (July 31), Trial of Style (Aug 31 - Sep 4) | next = Pirates' Day Great Gnomeregan Run (Oct 14) }} During the Harvest Festival of Azeroth, the Horde and the Alliance give thanks to heroes for the sacrifices - in some cases ultimate sacrifices - they have given on our behalf. In the time of the Harvest Festival, a great buffet is built up outside of Ironforge and Orgrimmar. From "Harvest Festival" page on the old official site: :Throughout history, many have given their lives to aid their allies. Every year, members of the Horde and the Alliance set aside time to honor the memories of the fallen and to pay tribute to those whose memories are held most dear: Uther Lightbringer, for the Alliance, and Grom Hellscream, for the Horde. Heroes take time from their adventures to visit the graves of these two great leaders and to leave a tribute to them at the memorial. To show their respect, members of the Alliance light a candle at the Tomb of Uther Lightbringer in the Western Plaguelands. Members of the Horde show their respect to Grom Hellscream by leaving a bottle of spirits at the base of the Hellscream Memorial in Demon Fall Canyon in Ashenvale. In , the Harvest Festival > 9|was| > 17| > 9|was|will be}}}}}} held from September 10th to September 17th. Details Outside of Orgrimmar and Ironforge are a table and wandering ghostly NPCs of the corresponding faction, fallen heroes, who can be waved or cheered at, saluted and bowed before. The following items can be picked up from the table: :* :* :* :* These foods can be fed by hunters to their pets, providing an easy and free way to maintain the pet's happiness. Currently, there are no Achievements for the holiday to be unlocked (but eating & drinking the items above counts towards & ). New for 2018 Revamped the the look of Uther's Tomb. May be related to developing storylines. Quests * from Wagner Hammerstrike at the Gates of Ironforge. The Alliance acknowledges many heroes, but none weave a more tragic tale than that of Uther Lightbringer. People can help to honor Uther by taking an offering to his tomb in the Western Plaguelands. Rewards: * from Javnir Nashak outside Orgrimmar. The Horde acknowledges also many heroes, but none exemplify strength and sacrifice more than Grom Hellscream. People can honor Grom by taking an offering to his monument in the Demon Fall Canyon of Ashenvale. Rewards: Additionally, 2 days later after completing either quest, the player gets in the mail. It is an item with a 12 hour cooldown which produces 4 food from the harvest. New for 2015 Quests now have an additional reward to choose one of the following: , , , or . Notes *It is likely that, similar to Lunar Festival, Harvest Festival is an in-game event corresponding to harvest festivals in East Asia, such as the Chinese and the Korean as the dates generally coincide **2006: October 6 **2007: September 25 **2008: September 14 **2009: September 27 **2010: September 16 **2011: September 6 ** 2012: September 24 ** 2013: September 13 ** 2014: September 2 * In 2007, these quests were not available to Blood Elves or Draenei. * Coincides with the anniversary of Stress Test Beta Has Ended. The final day is Columbus Day in the United States and Thanksgiving Day in Canada (October 8th in 2007). References See also * Brewfest, often runs concurrently External links ;Official }} ;Guides ;News ;Old es:Festival de la Cosecha ru:Праздник урожая Category:Harvest Festival Category:Holidays